


Удачная находка

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, one of those days, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс делает ряд удачных находок во время апрельской метели.Продолжение «Не с той ноги»
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Удачная находка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fortunate Find](https://archiveofourown.org/works/505259) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



Это был день удачных находок. Расследование Холмса растянулось на три дня, от причала до таверны, от самых глубин захудалых складских подвалов до верхних этажей ветхих многоквартирных домов. Сегодня утром всё стало вставать на свои места. К середине утра он собрал почти все необходимые улики. К полудню он оказался в нужном месте, чтобы подслушать подробности очередного ограбления. К середине дня он узнал, где находится следующая партия товара, а также выяснил владельца фирмы, участвовавшей в схеме, которую он подозревал, но до этого момента не мог найти никаких убедительных доказательств, связывающих её с преступлениями. В общем, это был очень приятный день.

Однако ближе к вечеру из-за ухудшения погоды даже самые закоренелые преступники покинули набережную, и Холмс почувствовал, как его одолевает усталость последних дней, так как он почти ничего не ел, почти не отдыхал и постоянно нуждался в маскировке. Пора было возвращаться на Бейкер-стрит.

Он пробирался по закоулкам и переулкам извилистым курсом, рассчитанным на то, чтобы за ним не следили и не наблюдали. Он несколько раз пересаживался из кэба в кэб, радуясь возможности спрятаться от мокрого снега, но всё ещё слишком осторожный, чтобы ехать в одном до самого дома. Кэбов на улицах становилось всё меньше по мере того, как усиливался необычный весенний шторм, и Холмс смирился с мыслью, что остаток пути ему придётся пройти пешком. Улицы были почти пустынны.

Нет. Не совсем пустынны. Краем глаза Холмс заметил в конце переулка бурную деятельность. Один, нет, двое лежали на земле, а двое других головорезов – тех, кого Холмс смутно узнал – отшатнулись от яростно сражающегося мужчины, на которого они напали, мужчины, который явно не собирался быть жертвой или проигравшим в этом конфликте, в меньшинстве он или нет.

Подождите. Он узнал этот стиль боя. Он узнал это лицо, искажённое от напряжения, несмотря на кровь, стекающую по его лбу и заливающую глаза.

_УОТСОН!_

Почему, как, с какой стати – все это вопросы на потом. Все мысли и выводы улетучились из головы Холмса. Он бросился на помощь своему другу.

Двое других либо почувствовали его приближение, либо решили, что с них хватит. Они бросились прочь так быстро, как только позволяли их раны. Моргнув, Уотсон покачал головой, прежде чем неуклюже вытащить носовой платок и прижать его к виску. Его шляпы нигде не было видно, а трость была сломана и валялась на земле. Он покачнулся, и Холмс прибавил шагу, намереваясь его поймать, если тот потеряет равновесие и упадёт.

В своем беспокойстве он совершенно забыл о том факте, что он всё ещё в маскировке, и что пугать Уотсона сразу же после драки не будет мудрым поступком. Он едва успел заметить кулак, направленный в его лицо.

Каким-то образом ему удалось обнять Уотсона, несмотря на внезапное нападение. Его друг отчаянно сопротивлялся, очевидно, полагая, что на него напали, и Холмс, несмотря на боль в губах, заставил себя произнести несколько слов: – Уотсон! Полегче, это я!

Борьба доктора прекратилась так внезапно, что Холмс чуть не поскользнулся и не упал. – Холмс? – голос его друга был хриплым, не громче, чем задыхающийся шепот. Холмс напрягся как раз вовремя, чтобы принять на себя большую часть его веса, когда колени Уотсона подогнулись.

Холмс знал, что сказал что-то в ответ, но если бы его спросили, он честно не смог бы вспомнить точно, что именно. Почти всё его внимание было сосредоточено на Уотсоне, он осматривал его, пытаясь понять по визуальным и слуховым сигналам, насколько серьёзно ранен его друг, что именно ему нужно, чтобы как можно быстрее прийти в себя.

Иногда он почти видел проблеск правды в обычных высказываниях старых домохозяек. Пример тому: сегодняшняя жалкая слякоть и снежная буря честно доказывают, что апрель действительно оказался весьма жестоким месяцем. Говорят, что холодные весенние ливни приносят майские цветы*, но Холмс в этом сильно сомневался; скорее всего, они просто заморозят распускающиеся растения. Погода, несомненно, усугубляла страдания Уотсона, которых и без того были немало: кровотечение и синяки от недавнего боя; одышка; пятна, вызванные холодом и контрастирующие с холодной бледностью и тёмными тенями от усталости; морщинки от боли и напряжения вокруг глаз; болезненная скованность в плече, ноге и теле. Жестокая погода только ухудшила всё это для Уотсона. Он почувствовал, что тот сильно дрожит. Его испачканное, промокшее пальто явно не обеспечивало ему достаточной защиты от стихии. Холмс пожалел, что у его маскировки не было больше слоев, чтобы он мог предложить один или два явно страдающему доктору.

Он заставил своего друга начать двигаться. Он почувствовал, что Уотсон тяжело опирается на его руку, хромая с каждым шагом. Холмс озабоченно прикусил губу, а затем поморщился, когда неосторожное движение потревожило разбитую губу. – Ещё немного. Мы поймаем кэб, как только выберемся из этого переулка, – сказал он ободряюще.

– Только если у вас есть деньги, чтобы заплатить за него, – прохрипел Уотсон. – Кажется, я потерял свой бумажник. – Он сделал ещё один прерывистый вдох, прежде чем слабо махнуть свободной рукой. – И если мы найдём кэб в такую ужасную погоду, и если какой-нибудь уважающий себя кэбмен остановится ради таких, как мы.

Грубоватый юмор Уотсона несколько успокоил Холмса, но в насмешливом замечании его друга содержался весомый довод. Учитывая убогую маскировку Холмса и залитое кровью лицо доктора, они могли бы с большим трудом поймать кэб, не говоря уже о том, чтобы убедить кэбмена принять их в качестве пассажиров. Ну, что же, как бы там ни было, Холмс поклялся доставить своего Уотсона домой как можно скорее. Его друг нуждался в тепле, отдыхе и лечении. – У меня достаточно монет на проезд, не бойтесь.

– Хорошо.

Холмс хотел бы знать, было ли хриплое дыхание Уотсона просто последствием драки или признаком какой-то травмы, но он определённо не собирался снимать пальто с Уотсона, пока они оба не окажутся дома. – Спокойно, дорогой друг, – пробормотал он, почувствовав, что Уотсон пошатнулся. – Мы почти на месте.

– Простите, – извинился Уотсон. – Этот тротуар довольно скользкий.

Так оно и было, а когда они покинули скудную защиту переулка, стало только хуже. Ветер дул в полную силу, жаля ледяными шариками незащищённую кожу. Холмс почувствовал, как Уотсон вздрогнул, и притянул его к себе, тщетно пытаясь защитить. – Вы уверены, что не сильно пострадали, что вы сможете идти? В двух кварталах отсюда есть паб, где подают замечательные бутерброды с ветчиной. Мы могли бы остановиться там на некоторое время, перевести дыхание и согреться, прежде чем продолжить путь до Бейкер-стрит.

– Если я окажусь там в этот день, заведение закроют на ремонт, – запыхтел Уотсон. – Или он будет кишеть паразитами, которые съели всю ветчину. Давайте просто вернёмся домой.

– В самом деле, Уотсон... – тихий звук достиг его ушей, и Холмс резко повернул голову, чтобы увидеть одинокий кэб на улице, медленно направляющееся к ним в сгущающейся темноте. – Минуточку, дорогой друг, вот и наш кэб! – Он отпустил Уотсона и выскочил на проезжую часть, размахивая обеими руками.

Кэбмен выглядел гораздо более заинтересованным в том, чтобы выбраться из непогоды, чем в том, чтобы принять плату за проезд, но вид денег Холмса и несколько хорошо подобранных слов быстро изменили его мнение. Холмс вернулся к Уотсону, с тревогой отметив его шаткую позу и то, как болезненно тот прижался к стене здания. Мокрый снег заледенел у него на усах. – Возьмите меня за руку, друг мой, – уговаривал Холмс. – Мы не хотим заставлять кэбмена ждать.

Холмсу пришлось буквально втащить Уотсона в кабину. Интерьер был старым и затхлым, и ветер хлестал сквозь раму, будто стен и стекла там не было. Холмс сел так близко к Уотсону, как только мог, и обнял его за плечи, пытаясь поделиться теплом, которое у него было. Кэб дёрнулся, и Холмс удержал их обоих, чтобы они не упали от внезапного рывка. Несмотря на все его усилия, Уотсон вздрогнул от этого движения. Холмс попытался отвлечь Уотсона от дискомфорта. – А теперь, Уотсон, мы скоро будем дома, но почему бы вам не начать рассказывать мне об этом вашем дне? – Он, конечно, хотел знать, должен был точно понимать, что случилось с его Уотсоном и как лучше ему помочь, но он также знал, что пересказ событий – рассказ истории – был одним из самых верных способов успокоить его друга.

Уотсон слабо ему улыбнулся. – Хорошо, Холмс, но я предупреждаю вас заранее, что это довольно скучная история.

Холмс улыбнулся в ответ, радуясь такому проявлению духа. Его Уотсон устал, был ранен, слишком замёрз и, если судить по Холмсу, ему нужно было хорошо поужинать. Холмс проследит за тем, чтобы всё это было исправлено на Бейкер-Стрит, и постарается обеспечить ему безопасность, комфорт и развлечения. – Я сам буду судить об этом. Теперь начните с самого начала и, пожалуйста, не упускайте никаких фактов.

Уотсон вздохнул и наклонился к нему. – Ну, всё началось с дырявой крыши...

Холмс слушал, благодарный за эту самую удачную находку.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* – Здесь, в этой истории, используется немного изменённая английская идиома, «April showers bring May flowers» («Апрельские ливни приносят майские цветы» или «Апрель с водой, а май с травой», которая соответствует русской поговорке «Нет худа без добра».


End file.
